


Amaterasu and the acolyte of the moon

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Curse!AU, Cursed, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I hate Tsukuyomi in this, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Victor Nikiforov is an Acolyte of Tsukuyomi, Yuuri Katsuki is Amaterasu, cursed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story wrote for the third day of Yuuri Week 2020"Their love had been cursed from the start.They met as entities at the beginning of times, they barely touched one another before being separated, but they knew they were perfect for each other."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Just Like a Shooting Star - Yuuri Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908919
Kudos: 3
Collections: 2020 Yuuri Katsuki Week





	Amaterasu and the acolyte of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> It's me, Rei!  
> This is my third attempt with English!  
> I wrote something confused, but I loved this idea so I had to give it a try!  
> I wrote it after listening to "Sunlight" by Hozier!  
> See you later!

Their love had been cursed from the start.

They met as entities at the beginning of times, they barely touched one another before being separated, but they knew they were perfect for each other.

The divine entity had spent eternity looking out for that creature that touched them so profoundly, but they couldn't find them anywhere. They couldn't sense their existence in the world they have been chained to.

They were Amaterasu, the divinity of the Sun, they had responsibilities towards humans.

Even if they wouldn't have that kind of responsibility, a divinity without acolytes was nothing, so they tried not to be mean with the only thing that could keep them alive. 

They did it one time. Amaterasu left their acolyte only once and promised not to do that anymore, for as long as they would rein as the divinity of the sun.

They promised...

But they couldn't keep that promise.

After an eternity of solitude, they finally sensed that gentle soul that touched them so long ago, at the beginnings of time.

He was being held prisoner by Tsukuyomi, their soul sibling. 

They had forced him to be an acolyte of the moon, they kept him hidden from them and cursed him so that he could never meet them anymore.

He had been cursed with pale delicate skin and white hair.

His name was Victor, in honor of the victory he signified for Tsukuyomi toward Amaterasu.

There was little Amaterasu could do at that point.

They couldn't get closer to him without killing him. 

Amaterasu suffered so much that they stopped shining for a long time, spending their days lying on their bed of clouds, crying. He only stopped because their acolyte begged for their return. So they did return, but it never was the same.

They couldn't meet, but Victor spent all his life hoping, praying, and begging for a chance in another life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> That's me again!  
> I hope the thing I wrote was readable at least a few phrases of it!  
> It didn't have to turn out so sad... but I'm in that kind of mood right now, so this happened...  
> I hope to get good with English someday because I really want to write something good about the AU that came out.  
> Another thing, I didn't give any identity to Tsukuyomi in this, so you can think about him as anyone of YoI's characters, but I was actually thinking of them as Yurio.  
> If you read to this point, I really want to thank you!  
> You are amazing!  
> Bye-bye!


End file.
